


helpless heat

by wafflesandpancakes



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Kinda, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Lando, Pack Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy Kink, mentioning of covid, pack alpha!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesandpancakes/pseuds/wafflesandpancakes
Summary: Normally, Lando would look for alphas on dating apps, but they're in the middle of a global pandemic, and he has learned his fair share. So he asks the only other person he can trust - Dan.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Daniel Ricciardo, Lando Norris/Max Verstappen, Michael Italiano/Lando Norris (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	helpless heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyverstappen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/gifts).



> Hellooooo  
> Mone basically forced me to write this, since I was stuck on a different fic and she wanted to read Lando/Dan, soo here we go.  
> This is shameless smut but I have crosses the line of caring about what I write a long time ago skksks  
> Enjoy!

If he’s honest, Lando is happy that he’s part of a pack. There’s always someone to look out for him, he’s always got people who have his back, motivating him whenever he has had a shitty race, people to spend lonely nights with, cuddled together on someone’s couch, and watching a movie. It’s like a never-ending hug, enveloping his body with a certain warmth and happiness. He feels safe around them, and he knows he can trust everybody in their pack, knows that he can go to every member if he’s got himself into trouble. Or when his own body got himself into trouble.

He knows that his heat is scheduled around January, and normally he looks for some alpha on dating apps, just to get it done, but they’re in a global pandemic, and since testing positive, he’s a bit more cautious with his actions. That means he’s left to either deal with his following heat on his own or ask one of his pack mates, which… He could technically ask Lily, Alex is utterly in love with whatever she’s doing to him during his heats, but he’s too afraid to ask if he’s honest, but there’s also no way around Dan. It’s not like Dan’s overly protective and territorial, he isn’t traditionalist either, but he is very into stating that every unclaimed omega in his pack is  _ his _ omega. His and only his.

That’s why he ends up calling Dan in the first week of January, and they agree on meeting in Monaco, putting quarantine together with Lando’s heat. It’s not like they’re going to leave the house anyway during this time. The only thing they agree on is that Max will be in the flat too, which isn’t a huge issue for Lando. He’s seen Max naked, Max has seen him naked, and he knows that Max trusts Dan to come back to him afterwards. Having Max in the flat isn’t bad in general, they’re going to have someone to bring them food and water, something people tend to forget during their heats when even the alpha can’t think straight anymore.

It all goes well until he’s in Monaco. Dan and he had met in the airport, and Max was already outside the airport, waiting at his car. Being surrounded by pack scents might have triggered something, but what triggered it isn’t that important to him right now, what’s important is that the second he’s in the car, he’s  _ dripping _ . And he knows that both Max and Dan can smell it. While Max only rolls his eyes at him, mumbling something about how he’s getting Lando to clean the car when he’s allowed to leave the house again, Dan turns around, eyeing him up and down with a devilish smile and dark eyes, his hand which is lying on Max’ thigh tightening around the thick flesh, probably leaving some slight marks beneath the jeans. Lando forces a whimper down to not rile him up even more.

“Already so hot for me, darling?”

“Keep it in your pants, Daniel. At least until we’re in your flat.”

Max pushes Dan’s hand away from his thigh but speeds up, driving probably way too fast down the street to Monaco.

“I- I’m fine, Dan…”, which, technically, isn’t a lie, only that he’s dripping wet and staining Max’ car, his body is hot and he’s sweating, but other than that, he’s fine. It hasn’t come to the part where Dan’s scent is too intoxicating for him to act normally.

It stays that way until they reach the apartment complex, and Dan is basically dragging Lando to the elevator, while Max is left behind, having to carry their luggage on his own (not that he had expected them to help anyway). Instead of helping his best friend, Lando is pressed against the elevator wall as soon as the door closes, and Dan is all over him, scenting him up and down, taking a deep breath.

“You smell too much like the other guys.”

“Well, I’m sorry, Fewtrell’s a bit more cuddly than your Max.”

A low growl forms in the alpha’s throat, and he stops his movements, gripping Lando’s chin.

“Didn’t I tell you that Fewtrell and his friends are bad company anyway?”

“And didn’t I tell you that I don’t care?”

The elevator door opens and he’s pulled outside again as Dan makes his way for his flat, quickly taking the keys out of his pocket and letting them inside. The initial smell hits Lando like a wall. It’s Dan’s significant alpha scent, dark and musky, combined with a hint of Max, fresh like summer rain. It’s the smell of their pack too, he can smell a faint hint of Charles, Alex, and George all over the place, mostly around the living room area, but Dan’s scent is over-powering all of it, and it sends Lando into a downwards spiral. His body becomes increasingly hot, the need to shed his clothes is unbearingly high, and he stumbles a bit when Dan gently shoves him towards the bedroom.

“Come on, pretty omega, get in there.”

He didn’t need to be told twice, and he undresses once he’s in the bedroom, finally getting rid of his sticky underwear. He shivers as a cold breeze hits him, probably from Max opening the front door again, but before he can be annoyed about it there’s a tall alpha body covering his, walking him backwards until he’s falling onto the bed. Dan’s  _ huge _ from this perspective, towering over him with a big grin.

“You’re leaking, darling. You’re so gone for it, huh?”

He nods, one of the few things he feels like he’s able to do, and then there’s a hand on his ass, a finger ghosting between his cheeks to find his hole. His eyes fall shut when Dan presses it inside of him, moans falling from his lips as he starts moving, the slick becoming more and more, pooling onto the sheets. He feels so hot and yet he can’t get the alpha in front of him close enough, wants him to cover his smaller body, wants to be used by him. He knows how he gets, knows that everything will get better after his first orgasm, a few minutes of a clear mind before he needs more, but Dan seems to want to drag it out. He takes his time, prepping him with one finger and then two, making it slow and deliberate even though Lando is open and willing for a while now, it’s his nature to be able to accommodate every size, especially during his heat, and it’s frustrating beyond belief to be treated like a porcelain doll in moments like this.

“Daaan, please!”

“Aw, so needy? You can wait a bit, I’m sure.”

He presses his lips together to a pout, and his body screams at him, screams at him to finally do something. It’s hot, it’s a lot with now three fingers inside of him, but it’s still not enough, especially when Dan is deliberately ignoring his prostate to drag this out. He whimpers when the alpha finally pulls his fingers out of him, giving him a gentle slap onto his thigh.

“On all fours, sweetheart.”

Dan kneels down behind him, his hands ghosting over his waist and down to his thighs, spreading them further apart. Lando can feel his breath on his body, so it doesn’t surprise him when he feels Dan’s lips on his left thigh, gently sucking on a few places before licking a clean strip up to his ass, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh. It makes Lando yelp and jump forwards, Dan’s hands are on his waist again, pulling him back against his mouth. The alpha doesn’t fuck around from there on, wrapping a hand around his length and giving it a few hard strokes.

“Come on, Lando, come for me. Come for your alpha.”

Lando comes on command, spilling all over Dan’s hand, moaning through it, his legs shivering, close to giving in. It’s only thanks to Dan that he stays in this position, Dan’s other hand holding him up while he cleans his hand on Lando’s thigh. A sad whimper leaves his throat as Dan pulls away for a second, his body falling down into the mess they’ve already made, his slick having pooled next to his legs again, more slick running down his legs as he hears Dan’s clothing rustle. His head clears up enough to be able to turn his head around, watching how the alpha quickly undresses, revealing more and more of his tan skin, his scent quickly filling the room. Then, he’s covering his body, his lips attaching to his neck while pressing his legs further apart, rubbing over his sides and ass, and Lando whimpers when he feels Dan press against his entrance, growling.

“I can’t believe you let all these randos fuck you when I’m right here, ready to fuck you whenever you need it.”

He pushes inside following his works, and Lando feels his arms give in, whimpering and moaning as the alpha fills him out. It’s too much, but the good kind of too much, everything he needs right now, and he would lie if he said he did already have a guy bigger than Dan. He presses his face into the pillow, and Dan’s hand comes to rest on his neck, keeping him in place.

“You’re mine, pretty boy. You’re mine and only mine.”

Another rush of slick runs down his body and it’s mildly embarrassing, but Dan lets out an appreciative sound, starting to move inside of him, setting his nerves on fire.

“Oh, you like that, huh? You like it when someone claims you. You want to be owned, you want to submit to an alpha and just be used for their pleasure. Exactly what omegas were made for.”

Lando moans at his words, even though he exactly knows that Dan doesn’t mean that, doesn’t stand for these old dynamic stereotypes, but at the moment, it’s what he wants. He wants to be used, he wants to be good, he wants to satisfy Dan, his alpha, one of the hottest people he knows. He’s hard again, his pre-cum mixing with his slick on the sheets, but Dan doesn’t care, picks up his pace, and groans right into his ear.

“Can’t remember you asking for my permission though. You just went out and fucked all these alphas, and you didn’t even care about my thoughts. But listen here, darling, you’re mine. Mine to use, mine to fuck whenever I want to. You’re my property, and I will never, ever let anyone else touch you again.”

Lando comes again at that, moaning Dan’s name throughout it, and Dan keeps on moving, slamming home over and over again. He can feel his knot catch every time, slowly growing, and he pushes back into him.

“Dan, Dan, Dan, please, fill me up, I’m yours, please!”

Dan’s hips stutter and presses deep inside, his knot locking him tightly in. It draws a languish moan from Lando, his legs giving him fully, letting him fall down and dragging Dan with him. The alpha turns them onto their sides and presses up against him, fingers ghosting over the omega’s skin while calming his breath. They both have to stifle their yawns, their long flights catching up to them, and they barely look up when Max walks inside, placing a bit of food and something to drink on the nightstand.

“Don’t forget to drink, especially you, Lando.” He combs through his best friend's hair with one hand, a smile on his lips as he sees the other omega’s blissed-out face. “I’ll be in the living room, just call me when you need anything.”

He kisses Daniel shortly before leaving the room again, knowing his friend and his alpha need to catch up on some sleep before Lando’s heat hits again. He hasn’t even closed the door when he can hear the first quiet snores already. Shaking his head with a smile, he closes the door and throws himself onto the couch, immediately messaging the pack about what is happening. It’s not his fault they’re all noisy bitches who want to know what their pack members do during their heat.

It takes three days until his heat breaks, and Lando would lie if he said that it wasn’t the greatest sex he has had in a long time. He feels the heat leave his body when he’s riding Dan, moving one arm back to hold onto the back of the other’s neck, the older one’s chest pressed against his back. He finally understands why Dan chose a closet with mirrors on it - It adds a certain thrill when you can see yourself have sex, how your muscles look when you move, how your thighs shiver, how red your skin becomes. He studies their bodies closely, the biting marks and scratches, the hickey and finger imprints, their completely disheveled hair and the dirty sheets, Dan’s large hands on his thighs.

“Imagine you weren’t on birth control right now, darling. You would be full of my pups by now, and I would keep you tied to my bed, making sure you were full all the time,” he mumbled right into his ear, moving his hips slightly, one of his hands slowly running up and down Lando’s chest. “I’d buy you all nice things, make sure your tits wouldn’t hurt during the day, and fuck you during the night. Babe, you would look so, so good.”

He doesn’t know when Dan has talked himself into this kind of trance, but he finds himself enjoying it, the thought of carrying an alpha’s pups, to be round and stuffed and glowing. He knows it will never be Dan’s pups though, Max would kill them if that happened, but it’s a secret fantasy he lets himself indulge in now, especially if it gets Dan going like that.

“And everyone would be so jealous because I got the chance to knock you up, I and no one else.”

He wraps a hand around Lando’s length, and their eyes meet through the mirror, Lando immediately spreading his legs further, watching Dan’s reaction, how he tightens his hand and moves a bit quicker, trying to thrust into him from this angle.

“Can you spare me one more time, darling? Come one more time for me? Clench down so nicely that you make me come too?”

He tries to, moves a bit more while Dan continues to whisper dirty nonsense into his ear, and then he comes, spilling all over Dan’s hand. The older alpha thrusts into him once, twice, and comes too, biting into Lando’s shoulder, far enough away from the place where his mating bite will be at some point. His knot pops for a last time, locking them in this position, and Dan’s dirty hand moves up, probing at his lips.

“Lick it clean, be a good boy. That’s it.”

Lando lets Dan’s fingers stay in his mouth longer than necessary, giving them a few more sucks before letting them glide out and closing his eyes. He doesn’t know for how long they sit like that, talking quietly about nothing really important, the latest gossip mostly, until Max comes in, his phone in his hand, barely looking up.

“Michael asked if it’s okay to fuck Lando should they go on a date at some point.”

They both look up in an instance, and Dan groans as Lando tightens around him, but what can he do? Michael’s hot and it would be a lie if he said he didn’t have a small crush on him, and now that alpha wants to take him on a date and  _ fuck him _ ? Sign him up, here and now.

“As if I would let Lando get fucked by Michael.”

“Didn’t you just notice that Lando clenched-”

“I don’t care, it’s Michael and it’s about one of  _ my  _ omegas. He has to work for it.”

“Dan, he wants to take him on a date, isn’t that enough?”

“It’s your choice, you can be okay with that he fucks Lando, but that doesn’t mean I will be okay with Lando getting fucked.”

In moments like these, Lando hates their dynamics. Yes, the unmated omegas in Dan’s pack are  _ Dan’s _ , it’s the old law, the old dynamic traditions - but that means that all unmated alphas (in their case only Michael) fall into Max’ territory as the pack omega. And it’s true, Max can allow Michael to fuck him, but that doesn’t mean that Dan will allow him to fuck Michael. It’s utterly confusing but both leaders would be in their right.

He wants to add something, wants to try to defend himself and Michael - because  _ fuck _ , he wants this date - but Dan gets him slowly off himself, shooing him down from the bed.

"We need to take a shower, we're gross."

They walk over to the bathroom, and Lando can feel Max' eyes follow him, followed by some footsteps.

"Dan?"

"Yes, Maxy baby?"

He doesn't need to see Max to know that he's rolling his eyes.

"Can I eat him out, please?"

Dan stops and turns around, a grin on his face as he crosses his arms.

"Our shower isn't big enough for three people."

"I mean, I... I can eat him out while you fill the bathtub? A nice, warm bath is better for your muscles anyway."

The only thing Dan does is nod before walking into the bathroom. Max, on the other hand, pulls Lando close and lets him lean against the wall, getting on his knees behind him, and Lando decides to take what he can get and leans against the sensation of Max' mouth on his skin.

Once Max deems his job as finished, he gets Lando into the bathroom where Dan is already waiting for him. They're left alone again, and once they're in the bathtub, Lando cuddles against him, and Dan puts his arms around him.

“Please?"

Dan looks at him for a second, takes in the pleading eyes and Lando's slight pout, and he sighs. Lando knows that he doesn't want to make anyone sad or angry.

“... He needs to tell me what he plans for the date first. Then I decide. You know I don’t like to share what belongs to me.”

He gently cups his cheeks and strokes over his cheekbone before leaning down for a soft kiss. It’s a simple promise that he will think about it. That he will make sure to do the right thing.

In the end, nothing is more important to Dan than to see his pack happy.

**Author's Note:**

> \- this is a work of fiction, nothing in this has ever happened -
> 
> it's kevinmaunussen on tumblr!


End file.
